User talk:SaganamiFan
Hi SaganamiFan, and thank your for your welcome. I hope to have sufficient time for participating in this Wiki, but I enjoy reading all the contributions of the others. Isabeau de Navarre (talk) 17:04, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Decoration Fixes SaganamiFan, Thanks for fixing my very quick and of the cuff edits to the RMN decorations. I know the grammar was bad :-). B9Lurker (talk) 15:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I'm used to fixing stuff ^^ half our editors are non-native speakers, (as am I for that matter) but that's the great thing about wikis, anyone can come in and do small fixes to improve the end result. :Also, I'm always happy when others improve on the military aspects, cause I'm actually not very familiar with real-world military procedure (we Germans have become rather unmilitaristic since that troublesome affair 70 years ago...) -- SaganamiFan (talk) 15:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :You are going to love the Andermani Empire awards :-). We have a German member of BuNine doing with myself and we focused on Prussian awards. B9Lurker (talk) 15:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well I can give you the whole gallantry and bravery decorations template then, you can edit the awards from there :-) :Parliamentary Medal of Valor, the Premier SKM/SEM award. Awarded to all members and services for gallantry in Combat. :Manticore Cross, Highest officer award for RMN/RMMC for gallantry in combat. :Saganami Cross, Second highest officer award for RMN/RMMC for gallantry in combat. :Order of Gallantry, Third highest officer award for RMN/RMMC for gallantry in combat. :Osterman Cross, Highest enlisted and non comissioned officer award for RMN/RMMC for gallantry in combat. :Distinguished Gallantry Cross, Second highest enlisted and non comissioned officer award for RMN/RMMC for gallantry in combat. :Navy Star, Third highest, enlisted and non comissioned officer award for RMN/RMMC for gallantry in combat. :Conspicuous Gallantry Medal, lowest gallantry award, which can also be awarded for non combat bravery, but only to members of the Armed Forces. Awarded to all members and services. :Distinguished Service Order, for gallant leadership in combat. :Queen's Cross of Bravery, Highest non combat award. Awarded to civilians and military alike for bravery not in the face of an enemy. :Gryphon Star, Second highest non combat award. Awarded to civilians and military alike for bravery not in the face of an enemy. :Queen's Bravery Medal, Third highest non combat award. Awarded to civilians and military alike for bravery not in the face of an enemy. :Conspicuous Bravery Medal, lowest non combat award. Awarded to civilians and military alike for bravery not in the face of an enemy. :B9Lurker (talk) 15:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thank you for the welcome! I was reading the "People" section of "The Honorverse Companion" in House of Steel and was amusing myself by trying to identify exactly when it was supposedly written in-universe. Its "author" was clearly unaware of the upcoming Battle of Manticore, but knew about the Apollo missiles of the Cutworm Operations and Harvest Joy's impending investigation of the Torch wormhole, sans Dr. Kare. By my count, that places it sometime between March 1921 PD (Torch of Freedom, chapters 17-27, the last 2 about the wormhole) and 24 July 1921 PD (although I'm just using the existing Timeline date for the Battle of Manticore; I haven't spotted where that date came from). My research also inspired me to update Operation Rat Poison (execution pun intended in chapter 29, April 1921 PD) and its entry in the timeline. ~ Jeff Q (talk) 23:48, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Links Hi Sagami. Im having a problem making page links. I highlight, and click on the link symbol, confirm that its correct. Then when I publish, I lose the link. E.g. I've been updating Havenite Star System and none of the links have stayed. Any ideas? Bigshotty (talk]]) 12:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Answer on your talk page :-) -- SaganamiFan (talk) 16:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, As mentioned earlier, I can get links to stay when a page is published, and I cant get into source either. My computer is ancient - I thinks its second hand from Noah using it on the Ark. So probably not enough capacity. I'm trying to make small improvements to Honorverse but's its frustrating. Couldn't get links going in La Martine or even add a La Martine (Planet) page. Might have to give it a miss. Bigshotty (talk) 10:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Treecat Wars Dear Saganami Fan... Sorry to bother you, but I have been wandering around the Honorverse trying to find how to post a general question on the Forum, and for some reason I cannot find where to do that!? Maybe I am being just dumb, but usually I can figure out stuff like this. Anyway, I have a simple question (I think) and seeing as you are obviously an avid contributor I hope you can steer me to the proper place to ask this question. In the details describing the time-line of the books, I am confused by SK3 "Treecat Wars" (which I have not read yet). The synopsis makes it clear that it is set after the Battle of Manticore and the "date" is listed at 1922 PD...OK fine, but it also says that Stephanie Harrington is the main character: Stephanie Harrington, the treecats' greatest advocate, is off to Manticore for extensive training—and up to her ears in challenges there. How can this be, when she is dated as being born in 1507 PD and was a way early ancestor of the current Honor Harrington??? Even the link in "Characters" to Stephani Harrington on the novel's page confirms this. Can anyone explain what is going on here??? I only recently discovered David Weber - have read nearly all the HH, Saganami, Crown of Slaves, etc. books in last few months, so maybe I am missing something obvious, but I don't think so. Thanks much... 16:15, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :As Shannon Foraker would say: "Oops." :You actually stumbled across one of my rare but fatal mistakes ^^ that should of course be 15'22 PD, not 1922. I've made that mistake several times since the Star Kingdom series started, because it's set pretty much exactly 400 years before the current date range of the main series. :I've corrected the article accordingly and also updated the reading order in the Honorverse novels article. Good catch! -- SaganamiFan (talk) 19:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Great! Thanks for that propmpt correction on dates & sequnces ref. Treecat Wars...In the process I dsicovered your Books Chronology which was super, as i had been making my own abriged version. Best 16:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Fire Season Saginami Fan, I just read in one of Jane Lindskolds blog posts that the caracters dipicted on the cover are not in fact Stephanie Harrington and Lionheart but Jessica Pherris and Valiant. John964 (talk) 19:29, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :I read that too but I'm not entirely sure ''she interpreted the artist's intentions for that cover right. "Her anguish and protectiveness for the alien she holds cradled in her arms is eloquent in her posture. Close by, Climbs Quickly stands watch, his green eyes transformed to orange by the raging flames surrounding them." :Er... how are there two treecats in that scene? The treecat whose face we see (which Lindskold herself describes as Lionheart) is obviously the same one the human character is holding, curled around the upper body from behind. :And that human character pretty obviously looks like the person on the first book's cover, which is Stephanie. Jessica Pherris is described in the book as "curvy" with "wild masses of curly light auburn hair"; that doesn't sound at all like the girl on that cover to me. :Hate to say it, but I'm pretty sure Lindskold got this wrong... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 20:07, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Cauldron of Ghosts Sag, the cover for CoS3 has been posted to the Simon and Shuster site, But you can link to it by going to the DW site--John964 (talk) 23:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hah! Beat you to it! For once I was faster! :D -- SaganamiFan (talk) 23:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Sag, They have posted snippets of Cauldron of Ghosts on David Weber's site --John964 (talk) 23:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Jayne's series The cover pages for the books in the “Jayne’s Fighting Ships of the Galaxy” series do not have “Jayne’s Fighting Ships of the Galaxy” in the title. They should be renamed to match the title on the cover page and the title in the infobox. http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/Jayne%27s_Fighting_Ships_of_the_Galaxy,_Vol._1 Please add the cover page, art / title page. Syalantillesfel (talk) 11:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Wiki versus Wikia http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Honorverse_material http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honorverse http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Steel Below are the differences between the wikia and wikipedia. The Companion and Cauldron of Ghosts need to be added to the infobox. Is Shadow of Freedom in the correct place? -Main Honor Harrington series --HH14 Shadow of Freedom -Saganami Island --Shadow of Freedom -Crown of Slaves --From the Highlands (Changer of Worlds) --Fanatic (The Service of the Sword) --Cauldron of Ghosts -Companion --House of Steel: The Honorverse Companion Syalantillesfel (talk) 11:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Personal timeline of Helen Magnus Can you tell me where i can find a complete personal timeline of Helen Magnus on the web?. Like a website. Thanks. Please respond to my message, SaganamiFan.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 15:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Seaford Nine Ambush The article should be added or the battle removed from the infobox. Syalantillesfel (talk) 03:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. If we create the article, there should be something useful in it. I have to say I'm not quite sure what event this is supposed to be, I only remember the First and Second Battle of Seaford Nine... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 03:23, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Light Manticoran picket was sneaked by Havenite cruisers (two squadrons?) before battle of Hancock (it can be stub content of the article, just a few sentences at HH3). Described with details at SITS stuff (I just noticed the name of the battle at some googlable list of contents). --dotz (talk) 09:44, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Timeline of Yeltsin's Star *There are contradictions in the timeline about the rediscovery date of Yeltsin's Star. *http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline#17th_Century_PD **1693 PD - Endicott and Yeltsin's Star Systems rediscovered by Havenite trader. *http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/17th_Century_PD **No mention of Yeltsin's Star. *http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline#18th_Century_PD **No mention of Yeltsin's Star. *http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/18th_Century_PD **1703 PD - The first vessel from outside the Yeltsin's Star System visits the planet Grayson. :I suspect the last one comes from a line in HH2: "...no Warshawski sail ship called here until barely two hundred years ago." This was in 1903 PD, so someone likely calculated it to ~1703. However, the Companion establishes a more clear date, so I think we should use that. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 22:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Jayne's book title The page title says "Jayne's Fighting Ships of the Galaxy", but it should be changed to the cover art, which says "Ship Book" (also used in the Honorverse Non-Fiction template box). The title in the template, "Jayne's Fighting Ships of the Galaxy", should be changed also. I suggest merging the "Main Honor Harrington series" template and the "Honorverse Non-Fiction" template into a single template. *http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/Jayne%27s_Fighting_Ships_of_the_Galaxy,_Vol._1 *Please add the cover page. Syalantillesfel (talk) 03:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Shadow of Freedom *http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_of_Freedom *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honorverse The above lists/templates disagree where "Shadow of Freedom" should be placed. Syalantillesfel (talk) 04:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Use of sigil in KSP flag Hello! I would like to use the RMN sigil you have posted on the site as the centerpiece of a flag for Kerbal Space Program. I would also like to submit the resulting flag to a collection of crowd-sourced flags hosted on GitHub. I would like your permission to use your sigil for this purpose. I have posted on the talk page for the sigil and Dotz sent me to you. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Thanks!! Mathuin (talk) 19:58, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Our Sacred Honor Sag, have you checked out the anthology Infinite Stars? It contains a new David Weber short story Our Sacred Honor a back story featuring Eloise Pritchart and Kevin Usher. The story is set 20 years before OBS. John964 (talk) 20:24, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :No, I hadn't, that one completely slipped by me. Checking it out right away. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 17:50, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Template Update Hey, SaganamiFan, I've noticed that the Manticoran Ship Classes template needs to be updated to include the David Taylor-class FSVs in the non-warship category, but I don't know how to do that. Could you please update it? DarkScribe (talk) 23:26, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :Done. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 23:31, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Thank you -- DarkScribe (talk) 23:32, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Citation Policy Hey, SaganamiFan, could you please clarify something for me? I know there are templates to cite which book a certain fact being added to an articles come from, but what if the fact in question is something that is inferred but not specifically mentioned in a book? Case in point, Karl Zivonik having married Stephanie Harrington. While a marriage between the characters has never been stated in a book, it has been inferred in at least two instances. The first being in The Best Laid Plans where Honor remembers Great-however-many Grandpa Karl and the second being in Uncompromising Honor where a character is mentioned to being distantly related to the Harringtons through the Zivoniks, leading me to believe that the two did eventually marry after the events of Treecat Wars. Is there a "conjecture template" or a "as not yet confirmed template" that could be used until a fact is confirmed in a book or in a interview with Mr. Weber? -- DarkScribe (talk) 16:37, October 14, 2018 (UTC) :Our usual policy with that kind of stuff is to just give a short explanation of the conjecture in a reference. :( something like This is inferred from X saying Y in Book Z. ) :In this particular case it's pretty obvious that that's what is supposed to be inferred, but we usually try to keep the conjectures a bit separated from the normally sourced stuff. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 20:39, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Solarian-Manticoran War Template Hey, SaganamiFan, How difficult is it to create a template on here? I've never done it and I wanted to add a navbox to the Solarian-Manticoran War article. I was thinking of something identical to the navboxes on the Frist and Second Havenite-Manticoran War articles. Just something to list the various operations and battles to add at the bottom of the article. Anyway, hope you're well. - DarkScribe (talk) 16:41, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :I threw a little something together here. Check it out and feel free to edit the source code to add whatever I forgot. Check out Battle of Sol (bottom) to see it implemented. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 18:49, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :: Thank you. I do have a question though. Do we want to include Mesan operations like Janus, Houdini, and Oyster Bay to the template or do we want to consider those as separate from the Solarian-Manticoran War? -- DarkScribe (talk) 20:19, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: I've been thinking about that, too... personally, I would go for a separate template for the Alignment and its machinations. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 20:41, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::: I was thinking that too. I did add the new template to all the battles listed on it though. In addition, I added the Battle of Monica to it since that was the battle that pretty much set the ball rolling for the whole war. One thing I have discovered is that there aren't articles on here for either the Battle of Mobius when Terekhov intervened against Yucel or the Battle of Meyers when Gold Peak launched her preemptive strike on the Meyers System. They're mentioned. The article for Mobius System details Terekhox's intervention, but there's no specific article about the battle as I said. -- DarkScribe (talk) 20:50, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Standardized Layout for Pages about Honorverse Novels? Hey, SaganamiFan, I wanted to doublecheck whether ot not there is a standardized layout we should be following for the articles about the Honorverse novels themselves. For the most part, most of them follow a similar layout (i.e. Characters, Starships, Star Nations, and Other with occasionally Space Stations or Systems or Planets added) that relugates things like Operations, Corporations, Battles, etc to the "Other" category. Is that the standard for those articles or are we allowed to further divide the reference into more categories? And if it's the latter, should we not update each novel's page to be consistent in layout? - DarkScribe (talk) 15:39, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Template Creation Hey SaganamiFan, where do I go to create a blank template? - DarkScribe (talk) 00:14, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I overlooked this question. Easiest way is to just type your desired template name into the browser url and press the "create" button on the resulting page. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 10:20, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Thanks to DarkScribe and SaganamiFan for vastly improving the article I stubbed! :You're very welcome. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 10:20, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Needed Templates I'm curious to know if there is a page somewhere where we can request needed templates. For example, a "Mayan Starship Classes" template. - DarkScribe (talk) 08:27, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Short story *https://www.baen.com/noir-fatale-earc.html *https://www.baen.com/Chapters/A9781481483971/A9781481483971.htm *https://www.baen.com/Chapters/0743435346/0743435346.htm *https://www.baen.com/the-warmasters.html *https://www.baen.com/Chapters/A9781481483971/A9781481483971___4.htm *https://www.baen.com/Chapters/A9781481483971/A9781481483971__c_.htm *"Warmasters" is similiar to "Worlds of Weber", does it need a page? Syalantillesfel (talk) 09:09, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Ooh, nice catch! Thx! -- SaganamiFan (talk) 11:29, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::You are welcome. Syalantillesfel (talk) 11:37, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Question: should we update the HonorverseBox on the front page to include a section for short stories? We now have Our Scared Honor, Dark Fall, and Recruiting Exercise and we'll probably have more to come. -- DarkScribe (talk) 15:22, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::The navbox with the novels should include the short stories and the books (Infinite Stars, Noir Fatale) that they are published in. Syalantillesfel (talk) 02:52, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't know about the books they're published in, but at least the stories that don't already appear in an Honorverse anthology could be listed in the navbox. Those that have been published in the anthologies could have their pages edited to mention that they were reprinted elsewhere while those that are published in non-Honorverse anthologies could have the name of that anthology stated on their respective pages instead of the home page. -- DarkScribe (talk) 15:28, April 9, 2019 (UTC) The Helen Zilwickis In the past, there has been trouble differentating between Ensign Helen Zilwicki and her mother Captain Helen Zilwicki. However I noticed today in the House of Steel Companion that the elder Zilwicki is listed as Helen '''Angela Zilwicki while her daughter is listed as Helen Atonia Zilwicki. Should we change the title of their respective articles to include their middle names to avoid future confusion? - DarkScribe (talk) 02:27, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Still Active? Hey SaganamiFan, Just wanted to see whether you were still active on this site. - DarkScribe (talk) 15:25, August 19, 2019 (UTC)